John's First Hunt
by Chase1219
Summary: John makes his first attempt at hunting after Mary's death and finds himself in over his head. In the process of the hunt, John is saved by someone who will become a lifelong friend.


John checked himself and the boys into another motel room in a small town called Red Cloud, Nebraska. He had just finished collecting information on a skinwalker in Taylor Falls, Minnesota. It had been about a year since Mary's death. Since that time John had traveled the nation collecting information about everything evil thing and writing it all down in his journal. He tried desperately to find any information on the thing that killed Mary, but in the meantime he thought it best to learn everything he could about the supernatural. The tale of a strange and unsolved murder brought him and his boys to this small, dark town in Nebraska.

John had yet to take on the career of hunting. He had focused his time on collecting information on the evil. However, while looking at the newspaper clippings of the attack in this town and the awful way in which the people had died, he came to the conclusion that whatever creature had killed these people had to be stopped. He made the conscious decision that he had waited long enough to start hunting and he had more than enough information to guide him in determining what had killed these people and how to kill it.

John called Dean over to him by the door of the motel room as he was preparing to leave. He knelt down in front of Dean, grabbed his shoulders, and said, "Take care of your brother while I'm gone. I may be gone a few days this time. I'm counting on you." Dean shook his head in agreement as John turned and left the boys alone in the motel.

John went immediately to City Hall, where the Sheriff's Office was located, to speak to the deputy who reported first to the scene of the last death. He had done this dozens of times before, but never with as much intent. He parked about a block away, put on his suit, and walked to the building.

John was immediately invited into Deputy Hale's office, where he presented his fake FBI badge in a swift, deceiving manor.

"So tell me exactly what you found in the Mcalister's home?" John asked the deputy as they both sat on opposite sides of the desk.

The deputy looked down at his desk, trying to find the words, or perhaps the courage to discuss what he had seen. He looked up and John and said, "You're FBI, couldn't you just read the report."

"I need first hand accounts for our investigation, Deputy. If you don't mind please," John replied.

The deputy looked down at his desk again. This time without looking up he said, "Well quite frankly, it was awful and I have never seen anything like it. And I hope I never have to see anything like it again. Does that sum it up for you? Mr. Mcalister's body was lying in the floor of the front room and was pale white, completely drained of blood. In the bedroom, the room and Mrs. Mcalister's body was covered with enough blood for both of them. It looked like whoever killed them, killed one for their blood and the other for fun."

"Is that all?" John asked.

"No," the deputy replied, "There is one other thing. Mr. Mcalister had what looked like bite marks in the side of his neck. Probably just bug bites of some kind, but the coroner wasn't so sure. He didn't know what to make of it."

John left the Sheriff's Office confident he knew exactly what had killed the Mcalisters. A vampire. And he was _fairly_ confident he knew exactly how to kill it, with a wooden stake to the heart. As John got back in his car, he looked in his journal and read up on everything he had on vampires. He found that they like to hideout in abandon, hidden places off the grid.

John began to drive to the Mcallister's house and as he did he passed a road surrounded by vegetation. A short way on to the road, it curved and was lost in the wilderness. John pulled over to the side of the road and thought, "That might be worth looking into. It fits in line with the typical vamp lair." He turned around and began to drive down the road.

The road seemed to last forever. "Surely there is nothing down here," John thought. Just as he was about to turn around, he came to the end of the road. There, to his surprise, was an old, run down barn, that looked like it may collapse in on itself at any minute. John parked the car, sat, and stared at the barn for a minute. He was not overly excited to go inside and check everything out. When he finally gained the nerve to do so, he got out of the car, and grabbed the wooden stake from his trunk. He walked cautiously up to the side of the barn. He peaked through the a crack in the side, and looked around. Inside he saw what looked to be individual bedrooms in the stables. It looked as though there were five to seven people, or vamps, living there. John stood quiet for a few minutes looking through the crack. He did not see any movement inside, so he made his way around the side of the barn. He opened the door as carefully as he could, went inside, and shut it behind him.

John looked around the barn and found more empty bed chambers in the stables. As he was searching he found a picture laying on the floor by the corner of the barn. He picked it up to discover it was the Mcalisters, who were murdered just days before. He knew he had the lair of the vamps who had killed them. As he laid the picture back down he heard the door to the barn open. He jumped behind the wall of one of the stables.

"I know you're in here!' he heard the creature say. "There's no sense in hiding. If it weren't enough that your car is parked outside, I can smell you too. That being said, there's no sense in running either."

John remained quiet and hidden behind the wall. He heard the vamp walking around the barn searching for him. The vamp's footsteps got closer and closer to where John was. All of the sudden the vamp's footsteps stopped, just around the corner from where John was hiding. John was certain the vamp was close enough to attack. John jumped out from around the corner and drove the wooden stake through the Vamp's chest. The vamp was taken back for a moment and John thought he had successfully killed the monster. However, the vamp looked up at John and began to laugh, maniacally. John, shocked, took a step back not knowing what to do. The vamp lunged at John and knocked him unconscious.

When John came to, he was tied to a chair in the middle of the barn. He was overwhelmed with the fact that he was alive. He looked up and saw the vamp sitting across the room from him. The vamp smiled and said, "Another hunter here to wipe out what's left of us. One of your buddies came by not long ago and killed everyone in my family who lived here with me. You must be new to this though, huh? If you knew anything, you would know you can't kill a vamp with a wooden stake."

John looked puzzled.

The vamp spoke again, "You have to cut our heads off. It's really quite gruesome, even to someone like me."

John looked at the vamp and said, "Why am I still alive you son of a bitch?"

The vamp smiled again and replied, "I am deciding what to do with you. I could kill you," he paused, "or I could turn you." He laughed again. "I think that only seems fair considering what your friend did to my family. I could use you to start a new one." He paused again. "Better yet, I saw you check into that motel with those two boys earlier today. Maybe I can go invite them to this little party we have going on here."

John jumped up and down in the chair and tried desperately to free his hands at the sound of this. "If you touch them, I don't care what I have to do! I will kill you!"

The vamp laughed and said, "Come on man, a hunter kills my family, so I kill a hunter's family. That seems fitting right? You know what? I've made my decision. I will be right back." The vamp walked to the door of the barn, turned around, looked at John and said, "Don't go anywhere, not that you could."

John looked down at the floor, disgusted with himself and what he had gotten his family into. He heard the door of the barn open and then what sounded like a sack of potatoes falling to the floor accompanied by another loud thud, like something much heavier had fallen. He turned and looked at the door and saw the vamp's headless body lying on the floor. In the doorway stood the silhouette of a man with a machete in his hand.

The man rolled the vamp's body over and examined it. "Jesus Christ, you have got to be kidding me!" the stranger said. The stranger got up and walked over to John.

"Stay away from me!" John yelled.

The stranger went behind John's back and untied him. He came back around and looked down at John and said, "Ya idjit! You can't kill a vamp with a wooden stake. Do you wanna get yourself killed? I'm Bobby by the way."


End file.
